


Assumptions

by claws-n-spots (runyoubadwolf)



Series: Marichat May 2017 [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 5, F/M, Fluff, Marichat May, baton, clueless, the baton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runyoubadwolf/pseuds/claws-n-spots
Summary: Marichat May Day 5 - The Baton || Marinette always wondered what it would feel like jumping around Paris instead of swinging through it.





	Assumptions

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short. I wasn't feeling a lot of inspiration with this prompt but we got some clueless teens out of it so I'm happy. I didn't edit this at all so expect some typos and such.

Marinette loved flying through the streets of Paris with her yoyo. She would be lying if she were to say she wasn’t curious about what hoping around on Chat’s baton was like though. She would never ask him as Ladybug, he was always so over the top with her hero persona. He was much more toned down when he visited her as Marinette. Sure, he still pulled puns and flirted but it was to an acceptable amount. It was almost like he felt more comfortable with Marinette and if she were being honest that more comfortable version of Chat was very appealing.

They were hanging out in her room one night, both doing their own thing. They were sitting in comfortable silence, just happy being in each other’s presence, when Marinette broke the quiet. “Chat, what does it feel like using your baton to get around Paris? Is it almost like a pogo stick feeling or more like pole vaulting?”

He pondered her question for a moment before replying. “Hmm, you know I’ve never really thought to put words to the feeling. It’s kind of a mix between the two but also not. I don’t really know how to describe it. You know, if you want, I could show you?” There was a slight pink tinge peeking out from under his mask when he asked the question that Marinette almost missed. It confused her why her favorite color was staining Chat’s cheeks. Maybe he was cold.

Marinette was intrigued enough to say yes to Chat’s offer. Both teens went up to Marinette’s balcony where Chat bent down. “Alright Princess hop on and hold on tight.” Once her arms were locked around his neck in a way that wouldn’t choke him and her legs were wrapped tightly around his middle, he extended the baton and jumped. 

It was definitely a different feeling than swinging on her yoyo. It was smoother than she thought it would be too, she had a hunch that the baton must have some sort of shock absorbent powers to achieve that smoothness. Like Chat had said, the feeling being in between a pogo stick and pole vaulting was both accurate and inaccurate at once.

However, after a few jumps Marinette couldn’t quite concentrate on the feeling of jumping through Paris anymore. Not when she was able to feel the muscles in his back and stomach flex with every movement. Being pressed that close to him she could smell the sweat and traces of a spicy cologne clinging to his neck, it was nice. She hadn’t realized she’d actually sniffed him until he faltered in his movements for a moment before righting himself. “Sorry.” 

“I-It’s okay.” His breath came out labored. Probably from carrying her around with him. Though, Chat had never seemed tired when they raced longer distances then they had gone. Before Marinette could continue down that path of thought she became distracted by his shifting muscles again.

Soon enough they were landing back on her balcony, both of their faces red. Marinette assumed Chat’s face was red because of the excursion but that wasn’t why. Chat assumed Marinette’s face was red because of the perilous trip they just took. Both their faces were actually red because both teens realized they had feelings for the other.


End file.
